Rory's 23rd Birthday
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: Gilmore Girls & OTH Crossover- Rory's cousins are the James sisters Taylor, Quinn and Haley . Rory works at the Hartford Gazette after graduation. She has broken up with Logan. Rory bumps into an old school mate who she thought she would not see again.
1. Chapter 1

**Rory's 23rd Birthday**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gilmore Girls and OTH Crossover<strong>_

**_Note:_** Rory is Taylor, Quinn and Haley's Cousins on her dads side. Lydia James is died and is Haley's, Quinns and Taylors mum. Peyton is cancer free and married to Lucas and they have a 2 month old daughter Sawyer Brooke Scott. Tristan and Lucas are not realted at all but they look like twins. Haley's nickname is Hales. Jullian is engaged to Brooke and she can have kids. Jullian is a famous Movie director and owns his own production company.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the One Tree Hill or Gilmore Charaters in this story except Chole Dugrey because I don't know Tristan's grandmothers name so I made it up._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Rory is living in her own house in hartford and has been working at the Hartford Gazette since she graduated college. A month after graduation Rory's mum married Luke and Rory was her mums bridesmaid with April who is Lukes daughter. Richard walks Lorelai down the aisle and gives her away. Jess was Lukes bestman and Liz was in the first row watching the ceremony with TJ, Doula and the rest of the guests.

Lorelai and Luke spend a week away on there honeymoon in Paris and Lane looks after the dinner while they are away. Sookie looks after the Inn.

* * *

><p>Rory works the whole time her mum is away in Paris and on the day Luke and Lorelai get home from their honeymoon the week before christmas and Rory welcomes them home.<p>

"Hey Mum, Luke, Welcome Home" Rory says

"Hey Sweetie, Thanks" Lorelai says hugging Rory

"Hey Rory" Luke say and hugs Rory

"Did you have a good time away?" Rory ask

"We did" Luke says "Your mums got some news"

"Im 7 weeks Pregnant" Lorelai says "2 Months"

"That's Awsome mum Congradulations" Rory says "Congrdulations Luke"

Rory hugs Luke congradulating him and Lane walks in.

* * *

><p>"What's with all the congradulations?" Lane asks<p>

Rory doesn't know if she is allowed and is so happy that is about to burst with all the excitment. Rory looks at her mum and Lorelai nods to tell Rory it is okay to tell Lane.

"My Mum and Luke are having a baby" Rory bursts with excitment

"Congradulation Lorelai, Luke" Lane says hugging Luke then Lorelai

"Thanks Lane" Lorelai and Luke says

* * *

><p>Rory spends the next 2 weeks in Stars Hollow for christmas. They go to the Gilmores mansion for Christmas eve and Lorelai annouces her news to her parents. Rory goes back to work after New Years on the Monday the third of January. Thorough out January and first couple of months of Febuary Rory makes plans for her 23rd birthday on the 19th Febuary 2011. Rory gets replies of 28 Adults and 6 children comming to her birthday BBQ. A few of the guest she invited couldn't make it becuase of prior engagements.<p>

The day before her birthday after work Rory picks up all the surplies thats she needs for the BBQ. Rory drives home and when she gets there her home phone rings and Rory answers it.

"Hello Rory this is your grandfather" Richard says

"Hi Grandpa" Rory says

"Well since me and your grandmother can't make your BBQ tomorrow night for your birthday, we would like to invite you to have lunch with us at the country club with some of family friends, there grandson will be joinning them as well, so you will have someone your age to talk to" Richard says

"Sure, what time?" Rory asks

"We will meet you outside the club around 12pm, so get there about 10 minutes before you might have trouble with finding parking" Richard says "Wear something casual but formal like appropriate for the country club"

"I will grandpa" Rory says and they finish talking and hang up.

* * *

><p>That night after Rory has her dinner she searches through her closet for something to wear to the country club and finds an outfit and hangs it out on her door. Rory talks to her mum on the phone for a bit and Lorelai tells her that she is having a boy and Rory tells her about going to the country club and having lunch with her grandparents tomorrow and also about a family friend and their grandson being there.<p>

"They are trying to set you up again" Lorelai says

"So what if it is, maby it is time for me to date again" Rory says "I haven't dated since Logan and I broke up"

"I know, I just thought I should warn you" Lorelai says

"Well I'm fine, if it is a set up, I will be ready not like the last time" Rory says "I kind figured something was up when Grandpa told me to dress causal but formal"

"It's definatly a set up then" Lorelai says "I'll see you tomorrow night"

"Yeah, see you mum" Rory says "And sugget William for baby brothers name to Luke"

"I think Luke will like that name. I will tell him" Lorelai says and then hangs up the phone Rory then heads to bed and watches Tv for a few minutes before going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all that voted on my poll for the next story to be put up (25 out of 44 votes)<br>Please read and let me know what you think**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>So people don't get confussed who this story is about. It is a Trory Story.  
>Thanks to JJ's Mummy27 for pointing out that it might get confussing when you read on.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Rory gets up and goes into the kitchen and makes herself some coffee and breakfast. Rory sits down at the table eating her breakfast while watching the morning news. After breakfast Rory has a shower and gets changed into her clothes to go to the club. Rory also puts her makeup on. Rory then watches the tv until she has go. She locks up her house and drives to the club which is 20 minutes from her place.

When Rory get to the club Rory drives round for 15 minutes trying to find a car park and she finally does. Rory parks her car then hops out and goes to meets her grandparents who are waiting for her.

"You look loverly today Rory" Emily says genterly hugging her "Happy Birthday"

"Thanks Grandma" Rory says "Hi Grandpa"

"Hi Rory, you made it" Richard says "and Happy Birthday"

"We better go in they will be waiting for us" Richard says

* * *

><p>Rory follows her grandparents in and they walk over to the Dugreys and Tristan is standing there with his grandparents. He is looking more hotter than he did 8 years ago in high school and Rory starts to blush and Tristan noticing Rory blushing. This is a set up but I don't mind Rory says to herself in her head. Tristan is smilling thinking about how much beatuiful Rory is since he last saw her and wants to have another chance with her if he can.<p>

"Hello Janlan, Chloe, Tristan" Emily says

"Hi Chloe, Janlan, Tristan This is our granddaughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third but she goes by Rory, It's also her birthday today" Richard says

"Hello Emily, Richard" Chole and Janlan says "Nice to meet you Rory and Happy birthday"

"Thanks, It's nice to meet you too Chole, Janlan" Rory says

"Hi Rory, Richard, Emily" Tristan says

"Hello Tristan" Rory says

"Happy Birthday Rory" Tristan says giving her his signiture smirk and kisses her on the check making Rory blush even more.

* * *

><p>They sit down at a table and order drinks alooks at the menu. The waiter brings there drinks over a few minutes later. Rory starts drinking hers and then Janlan realises where he has heard Rory's name before.<p>

"Your the girl from Chilton who Tristan always talked about and had a crush on" Janlan says now making Tristan embarrased

"Yes Grandfather it is Rory but you don't need to embarrass her" Tristan says "I have always had a crush on her since we first meet"

Rory blushes and about to laugh when her drink goes up her nose and almost comes out her nose

"So, Rory how old are you?" Chole asks

"Turning 23 today" Rory says

"Wow 20s" Janlan says "That's a big age"

"So what do you do?" Janlan asks "Where did you attend College?"

"I went to Yale and graduated in October and I now work at the Hartford Gazette" Rory says smiling

* * *

><p>They continue to talk and when the waiter come back they order lunch and in the end Rory and Tristan order the same thing. Rory finds out about what Tristans been doing since she has last seen him. There lunch comes and they start eating it and after eating lunch they talk for a few more minutes then Janlan suggest that Rory and Tristan leave and hang out.<p>

Richard says thats a good idea so Rory and Tristan walk out to her car and his car is next to hers and she didn't even know.

"So Mary, what do you want to do now?" Tristan asks with his signiture smirk "I have some ideas of things we could do"

"Tristan can you stop with the Mary nickname, it's geting old, we arn't in high school no more" Rory says

"Why, I like that nickname for you" Tristan says

"Fine but not all the time then" Rory says "And Im not a Mary anymore"

"Deal Rory" Tristan says "and your not?"

"Yes, Im not" Rory says "I have changed since we last saw eachother"

"So I should start calling you Magdeline now?" Tristan says

"You better not" Rory says hitting Tristan

"Ouch Mary" Tristan says

"It's Hot, I feel like swimming" Tristan says

"Well it is summer Tristan, I have a pool, do you..?" Rory asks and Tristan cuts her off

"Sure, I would love to come over and go swimming with you" Tristan says smirking wanting to see Rory in a bathing suit "I just need your address and I will meet you there"

* * *

><p>Rory gives Tristan her address then they drive to Rory's place seperatly. On Tristan's way to Rory's he goes home and gets his swimming trunks and clothes to wear after the swim. Rory arrive home and parks her car in the garage then hopes out. Rory is unlocking her door when Tristan arrives and parks his car on the road and hopes out. Rory opens her door and lets Tristan in and he looks around her place. Rory unlocks the door to the pool and opens it.<p>

"Im going to get changed into my swim suit, so you can just wait by the pool if you want" Rory says

"Ok, where's your bathroom?" Tristan asks

Rory shows Tristan where the bathroom and then she goes upstairs to her bedroom. Tristan goes into the bathroom and gets changed into his swimming trunks.

"God Rory is so hot" Tristan says to himself "And she not a Mary no more, wow"

Rory goes through her swimsuits draw and decides on which one to wear. After a few minute she decides on her purple bikini set and puts them on and then decides to put sunscreen on so she doesn't get sunburnt while swimming becuase it is hot outside. Rory gets a couple of beach towels out of her cupboard and takes her sunsreen out with the towels. Tristan is sitting on one of the sunbathing seats waiting for her and he is looking hot and sexy. Rory stands by the ranch slidder looking at Tristan hot body.

"God, Tristan is Hot" Rory mutters to herself "He is so sexy"

"I need to stop thinking about how sexy he is. He dosn't feel for you that way no more, He couldn't, He proberbly allready has a girlfriend and I wont be the other woman again" Rory says in her head

* * *

><p>Rory goes out and puts the towel down on the seats and walks over to Tristan.<p>

"You should put some sunsreen on so you don't get sun burn't" Rory says and whispers the last part "your hot out here"

"Uhhh Rory cares if I get sunburn't" Tristan says "You said I was hot"

"Of course I do" Rory says "and I didn't say you where hot. I said that it is hot out here"

"Do mind putting some on by back then?" Tristan asks smirking at Rory "And you did call me hot"

"Sure I did" Rory says as she rubs in sunscreen on his back and shoulders while he rubs sunscreen on his front.

* * *

><p>Once finsished she notice that he didn't put any on his face.<p>

"You missed all of your face and neck" Rory says and sits on Tristans lap and puts sunscreen on this face "All done"

"Thanks" Tristan says "The bikini looks amazing and hot on you"

Rory is starring into Tristan's eyes and all of a sudden gets the urge to kiss him. She can't help it and he called her hot so she kisses him and wraps her arms around Tristan's waist. Rory is kissing Tristan and feels him kissing her back and leaning back into the seat and wrapping his arms around Rory. They kiss like that for a few minutes before Tristan pulls away and looks right at Rory.

"Wow Rory, That kiss was amazing" Tristan says after pulling away from the kiss

"Tristan, I have to admit something to you" Rory says "I missed you when you got sent to Military school"

"I thought you hated me?" Tristan asks

"I never hated you Tristan. I only told Dean that because he was jelaous and I didn't want to admit to myself that I had feelings for you, I guess you say I was scared. You where the play boy with several girlfriends/conquests and I was a relationship kind of girl. Plus it just always seemed like I was some kind a game to you and I didn't want to be one of your conquests. I never realised that you where true about your feeling for me until today at lunch, the way you talked about having a crush on me" Rory says "I actually had feelings for you since Madeline's party when we kissed"

"When we kissed the first time" Tristan says "That's when I fell more in love with you"

"Oh so your in love me"? Rory asks

"Yes" Tristan says and decides to kiss Rory but Rory pulls away

"I can't do this, Your most likely with a girlfriend and I can't" Rory says "I wont be the other woman again"

"Look Rory I don't know what your talking about but Im not with anyone, I don't have a girlfriend, Im am single so you don't need to worry." Tristan tells Rory

"Your not?" Rory asks

"Nope" Tristan says then kisses her again with out her pulling away and she kisses him back

* * *

><p>"Beat you to the pool" Tristan says and start heading to the pool and beats Rory.<p>

"Hey that no fair Tris, It's my birthday" Rory says pushing on Tristans shoulders in the pool "Your not allowed to beat me"

"Sorry Mary, What can I do to make it better?" Tristan asks smirking

"I don't know" Rory says to Tristan pouting and wrapping her arms around him before she pushes Tristan down on his shoulders again, pushing him under the water

"Hey you trying to drown me before we even start dating" Tristan says joking

"No, just paying you back for beating me to my pool on my birthday" Rory says

"While why don't I just give you a birthday kiss" Tristan says smirking then kisses Rory slipping his tounge in her mouth when she gives him access

"Me Like" Rory says like a little kid after pulling away

"So what did I miss after I left?" Tristan asks

"Lets see, first there is that you made Paris forced to play Romeo so I had to kiss Paris. Paris and I became friends after we got paired with eachother with Madeline and Louise in out group and my mum suggested I invite then to a bangals concert that my mum got tickets too. During my second year at Yale Paris got me to be vice president and when we where on the counsil I was in betweeen Paris and Francie as sort of a buffer after Francie pulled me into the girls bathroom after the first meeting" Rory say then continutes telling tristan things that happened not noticing the time and hear the door bell go.

"And you not being a Mary no more" Tristan says

"Yeah that too" Rory says

Tristan starts kissing Rory and starts getting more passionate when they get interupted.

* * *

><p>Paris, Brad, Louise and Madeline all arrive at Rory's to help set up for the BBQ. They go to Rory's front door and rings the door bell but Rory's isn't aswering it so they go around the side to where the pool is to see if she is out there. They are shocked when they walk around to see Rory in her pool making out with Tristan.<p>

Paris clears her throat getting both Rory and Tristan's attention "I see you have company but don't you think you should get changed ready for your guests." Paris says

"Paris, what time is it?" Rory asks

"4:30pm" Paris says

"4:30pm all ready" Rory says "I must of lost track of time"

"We can tell" Louise says "So you and Tristan"

"Paris have you misplaced someone?" Rory asks not seeing Doyle with her and ingnoring what Louise just said and changing the subject

"No and who would I have misplaced?" Paris asks

"Well I don't see a former yale editor who is currently your fiancee here anywhere unless he has mastered the art of invisability?" Rory asks

"Oh you mean Doyle, no he isn't mastered the art of invisability, he's arriving later with Marty and Lucy" Paris says "I came early to help set up"

* * *

><p>Rory hops out of the pool and Tristan follows. Rory grabs the towels and throws one at Tristan so he can dry off a little before going inside. Rory and Tristan goes in and Tristan goes to the bathroom where he got unchanged the first time. Rory goes upstairs and Pairs, Louise and Madeline follow her. Brad stays in the kitchen starting to set up by making some salads and putting some potato's on. Tristan comes out a few minutes later and chats with Brad.<p>

"So you dating Louise?" Tristan asks after seeing Brad having his arm around Louise

"Yeah, But how could you see much while making out with Rory" Brad says "Since when did she start wanting to be around you mate"

"Today, I went to lunch with my grandparents and her grandparent and Rory showed up and joined us then my grandfather suggested that we hangout" Tristan says "Then she kissed me eariler and now your here with Paris, Louise and Madeline."

* * *

><p>Rory is upstairs in her room and hears the girls walk in.<p>

"Oh my god what am I doing?" Rory asks panicing "Who would thought I would kiss Tristan just because for the fun of it?"

"Living dangerously for once" Madeline says "Way to go gilmore"

"You love Tristan?" Paris asks

"I don't know, I having feelings for him but dating Tristan that's different, what if her turns out just to be like Logan or Dean" Rory says

"Oh my god Logan, is it too soon after dating Logan?" Rory asks

"Only you can decide that Rory" Paris says "If you do you need to tell Tristan that"

"Rory Tristan will understand he has liked you since..." Louise says

"I know since he first meet me and felling in love after the kiss at Madeline's Party my first year at Chilton" Rory says

* * *

><p>"You and Tristan kissed back in High school, but I thought you couldn't stand him, you told Dean that..." Madeline says<p>

"I couldn't stand him allways calling me Mary, he fustrated me, yes, but I never hated Tristan, I only told Dean that because he was jealous so I lied to Dean" Rory says

"So about the kiss in High school with Tristan, what was it Like?" Louise asks

"Well It was the day after Dean broke up with me becasue Dean told me the I love you and wasn't ready or couldn't say it back and I went to the party because my mum suggested it was a good Idea so I did then everything with Summer happened and he was in the piano room and we somehow ended up kissing, it was sweet and gentle but I was still broken up about what happened with Dean that I ran out crying" Rory says

"You wern't cheating if thats what you think" Louise says "You and Dean where broken up and you kissed Tristan theres nothing worng with that"

"Tristan doesn't know what happened with Dean" Rory says "about be sleeping with him when he was married"

"Rory you need to stop beating yourself up over that. so you made a mistake. We are all human. I know that Tristan's made many mistakes in his life" Paris says

* * *

><p>"Well we better get you ready before guests start comming, but also make you look hot for Tristan" Madeline says "Girls lets get to it"<p>

The girls start getting Rory ready with her clothes and hair, plus her make up. Downstairs the guys are wondering what's taking so long.

"I wonder what's takeing them so long to get Rory ready?" Brad asks

"They are girls so they are proberbly talking about guys" Tristan says

"Well proberbly you in that case" Brad says

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and let me know what you think.<br>Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At 5:15pm Rory is finshed getting dressed and the guys are still setting up for the BBQ. Rory comes downstairs followed by Paris, Louise and Madeline.  
>Tristan sees Rory enter and can't take her eyes off her. Madeline whispers to Paris telling her that Tristan can't take his eyes off Rory. Paris tells Madeline back that they did a great job that means.<p>

"Wow Mary you look stunning" Tristan says and Rory gives him an annoyed look "Fine I call you by Rory tonight, Happy"

"Yes" Rory says and kisses Tristan wrapping her arms around his neck "Thanks"

"Rory and Tristan up a Tree K.i.s.s.i.n.g..." Paris starts singing getting cut off by Rory

"Paris stop that" Rory says

"Rory and Tristan are in Love..." Paris, Louise and Madeline teases streatching out the words 'Love'

* * *

><p>Lorelai, Luke and April arrive with Rory's birthday present and walk in and hears Paris, Louise and Madeline's comment<p>

"Rory, do you mind talking to me upstairs for a moment?" Lorelai asks

"Sure" Rory says "Luke do you mind getting the tables set up outside 28 places at the big tables and 6 places at the kids table"

"Of course" Luke says

"Excuse us" Rory and Lorelai says before leaving the room

Rory heads upstairs followed by Lorelai and they go into Rory's library. April puts the gift on the table.

"So it was a set up" Lorelai says

"Not exactly Mum, they didn't force us to date at all. After having lunch Tristan's grandfather suggested we spend some time hanging out. So we did and we came back her for a swim and I don't know I just had feeling for him back at Chilton and they just came flooding back when I saw him again, I made the first move, I kissed him" Rory says

"So you never told me that Bible boy, Spawn of Saitan was that hot, he is more of a greek god that and Spawn of Saitan" Lorelai says

"Mum!" Rory says "Come back down to earth your married to Luke and having his baby"

"Sorry" Lorelai says "So you really like him?"

Rory nods and smiles saying "Yes, but what if he turns out like Logan or if its to soon after Logan, I dont want to hurt Tristan"

"Im sure he won't and possitive you won't " Lorelai says "We better get you back downstairs, Lover boy will proberbly missing you by now"

"Mum please don't call him that in front of everybody ever" Rory says leaving the library

* * *

><p>They head downstairs and there is a knock at the front door and Rory rushes to the door to answer it. Rory opens the door and is only disappointed that its only Mitchum and Shira. Lorelai walks past the door and sees Mitchum and Shira standing there on her way into the other room.<p>

"Hi Rory" Mitchum and Shira says

"Uh hi" Rory says akwardly to Michum and Shira

"What are you doing here?" Rory asks "How did you know where I lived?"

"Emily told us" Shria says

* * *

><p>Lucy, Marty and Doyle arrive and walks to Rory's door.<p>

"Hi Lucy, Marty Doyle, come on in" Rory says and lets them in and Doyle goes to find Paris who is just finish setting up

"What is it that you want because I have people arriving if you haven't noticed?" Rory asks

Mitchum hands Rory a envelope "What is this Mitchum?" Rory asks

"Just read it, Honor asked us to give it to you" Mitchum says "Well be better go, bye Rory"

* * *

><p>Mitchum and Shira walk off before Rory can reply. Rory just puts it in her basket of mail to read later.<br>Rory is walking into the other room when she hears a voice behind her.

"Hey Kiddo, Happy Birthday" Christopher says and Rory spins around to see her father and Gigi

"Hey Dad, Gigi" Rory says and hugs them both

"Hey Sis" Gigi says

"I saw Mitchum and Shira leave, what was that about?" Christopher asks

* * *

><p>Rory tells him about Micthum handing him an envelope from Logan's sister Honor. They walk into the other room and Rory introduces her father to everyone<br>and Tristan last then there is someone else at the door so Rory leaves her father talking to Tristan and goes to the door and lets them all in.

"Hi Lane, Zach, Kwon, Steve, come in" Rory says

"Hey Rory" Zach and Lane says "Happy Birthday"

"Hi Aunty Rory" Steve and Kwon says

"So who car is the hot black Porsche infront of your place?" Lane asks

"Tristan's" Rory says

"As in Tristan Dugrey, Bible boy?" Lane asks "Chilton Tristan?"

"Yes that one" Rory says then whispers in Lanes ear about kissing Tristan and Lane squeals in excitment but not too loud

* * *

><p>Lane, Zach, Kwon and Steve goes into the other room, they put Rory's gift with the others and more guests arrive so Rory hugs them and invites them in as they arrive.<br>Once all her guests arrive Rory intoduces everyone to everyone and including baby Sawyer Brooke Scott, Peyton and Lucas daughter.

Luke and Tristan start the BBQ around 6:20pm and Rory hands out appitisers while the food is cooking and also drinks.  
>They all socialise and Rory moves around talking and socialising with all her guests.<p>

Rory is talking with her cousins Haley and Quinn but also talking with Brooke and Peyton as well.

"So where do you know Tristan from?" Brooke asks looking outside to where Tristan is "He's Hot"

"Chilton and Brooke you are glad Jullian isn't over here to hear you say that" Rory says

"So cuz what was he like in high school?" Quinn asks "Did you date him in high school?"

"No she didn't, but not for his lack of his trying. She was about the only girl in high school that could withstand his charms" Paris says

"So you went to Chilton too Paris?" Haley asks

"Yeah" Paris says

"Tristan reminds me of Nathan the first time I meet him at high school" Haley says "He keept trying and he finally wore me down in the end"

"Tristan never got a chase to wear me down, He got sent to Military school" Rory says

"Well if he didn't he might of warn you down" Paris says "So things might of turned out differently"

* * *

><p>"What might of turned out differently?" Tristan asks walking over to Rory<p>

"Just things back in high school" Paris says

"So I thought you where outside?" Rory says

"I just came over to get you because Luke wants you" Tristan says

"Ok" Rory says walking off "Talk to You later Hales, Quinn, Brooke, Peyton"

Tristan walks off with Rory to outside where Luke is.

"Tristan you can go back in talk to people, get to know Rory's friends" Luke says

"Why don't you go over and talk to Nathan and Lucas they both played basket ball in high school. Nathan went to the NBA and Haley tells me that  
>he was like you in high school" Rory says<p>

"Talking about me to your friends huh?" Tristan asks

"Yes and Haley and Quinn are couisns on my dads side" Rory says "So go in a socialise"

"OK, anything for the birthday girl" Tristan says then kisses Rory

* * *

><p>Lorelai is inside talking to Christopher and sees Tristan and Rory outside and Tristan kisses Rory and her smiling.<p>

"Lore, what's going on with Rory and Tristan?" Christopher asks

"She likes him and I mean really likes him, proberbly more than she did with Jess, Dean and even Logan" Lorelai says

"How did this happen, back in high school she couldn't stand him?" Christopher asks

"She's grown up now Chris and I really think he's changed since high school" Lorelai says "Im i've only talked to him for a short time"

"Well she does look happy, more than since Logan left" Christopher says

* * *

><p>Outside after Tristan kisses Rory he goes inside where everyone else is and Luke talks with Rory.<p>

"So you and Tristan" Luke says and Rory nods

"Yeah" Rory says "I do"

"Is everything Ok, I saw you talking to Mitchum and Shira earlier?" Luke asks

"A envelope from Honor" Rory says

"Logans Sister?" Luke asks

"Yeah" Rory says "I haven't opened it so I don't know what it is"

* * *

><p>Inside Tristan is talking to Nathan, Lucas, Clay and Julian. They are all getting a long very well.<br>Half an hour later the food is ready and they all sit down to eat. The kids sits at the kids table as well as April and Gigi.  
>All the grown ups sit around the other 2 big tables on Rory's porch by the pool.<p>

"So Quinn, hows the photography going?" Christopher asks

"Really well" Quinn says

"So do you take wedding photo?" Paris asks

"I actully haven't really taken wedding photos profectionally" Quinn says "But I have and that was for Haleys wedding"

Quinn and Paris continue to talk about Quinn's photography work and Quinn shows Paris photo's of her work.  
>After paris has seen her work Paris asks her to be the photographer at hers and Doyles weeding and Quinn accepts.<br>They eat their dinner up and after dinner they cut Rory's birthday cake. Every one gets a slice plus ther is quarter of the cake left over.

* * *

><p>After they all sing happy birthday to Rory and eat there peices of the cake Rory's guests go home leaving only Rory's mum, Luke, April, Tristan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Quinn, Louise, Paris, Madeline, Nathan, Julian, Clay, Sawyer and Linda and Jamiee. Rory sends her mum, Luke and April home because she has enough hands to clean up.<br>Once the clean up is down everyone leaves except Tristan. Tristan decides to stay for a bit longer.

"So how do you feel being a year older Mary" Tristan asks

"Not much different as to yesterday" Rory says

"So that was very interesting afternoon" Tristan says

"What part?" Rory asks "The part where we got caught making out by Paris, Louise, Madeline and Brad or the BBQ?"

"Both" Tristan says and kisses her

Tristsan stays a while longer before leaving to go home. After Tristan leaves Rory opens the letter from Honor.

_'Hi Rory I know this may seem werid that in sending you this letter since you and my brother have broken up but I have always consicered you my friend so in some ways it may be less weird I don't know. But Iv'e got some good news to share with you Im pregnant. Im having a baby girl. I am currently just turned eight months as of yesterday._  
><em>I know this may be a inconveniece for you or not seeing how I don't know where you live but Steph and Rosemary are throwing me a Baby shower at my place on Sunday February the 20th at 1:30pm. My address is 45 Columbus Ave, New Haven. I hope you come'<em>

Rory decides that she is going to sleep on it and decide tomorrow weither or not she is going to go. Rory goes up to her bed and changes into her pyjamas and goes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: <em>**_I know that Quinn wasn't at Haley and Nathans wedding but in my story she was and took the photo's._

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and let me know what you think.<br>Review please.  
>Will be updated in a month hopfully<br>**


	4. Authors Note: Hiatis

**Dear Fans / Readers**

Wont be updating or writing more stories for a while as I lost my flash drive that has all my story's on so will need to rewrite them unless I find my flash drive.

**Sorry It's taking a while to update some stories its just I've been busy and some I am stuck for Idea**

**I am on Hiatis from the following Stories****: **  
>Rory Loses her Baby<br>Gilmore Girls Rory Gilmore Dream Job & Dream Guy  
>Rory's 23rd Birthday<br>Rory's De Ja Vu  
>Gilmore Girls Twin Girls<br>Gilmore Girls Double Divorce  
>Rory In Wonderland<p>

**Stories I'm Working on are as Follows: (Sometimes may take a while to get updated)  
><strong>1. Escaping an Abusive Relationship and Moving On (Few more chapters Left at least 4 more)  
>2. Letter To Logan (Several more Chapters left)<p>

**Going to try and finish updating these stories first before trying to update the others in the order listed  
>but at Moment I am working on fixing up all my current story's of the chapters that are there to improve them<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a poll on my profile page Hope you Vote<br>Also Cheek out my profile page for my Story Challenges.  
>Thanks Fans For Your Time And Reviews<strong>  
><strong>Please Continue to Read My Stories<strong>

Hope You All had a Great Queens Birthday


End file.
